


Lišák

by liskoun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dědoušek vzpomíná, pseudo japonská legenda, teplé teplé teplé, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: Na vrásčité tváři muže se objevil prchavý úsměv, jako by mu připomněla jakousi chvíli v jeho životě, pohřbenou pod lavinou času.
Relationships: Kioshi/Modrooký
Kudos: 1





	Lišák

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle věcička vznikla někdy v roce 2016, tuším že v reakci na těch několik nejen Bleach fanfikcí právě s tématikou liščích démonů, hlavně co se Nejen absinthové nejen víly týče (fakt vřele doporučuju :D).  
> A tak vůbec.

Oranžové plameny olizovaly klacky a roští, které děti posbíraly po okolí a záře, která z ohně vycházela, osvětlovala malé posluchače, špicující uši, aby nepřišly o příběh starého muže s vlasy bílými jako čerstvě padlý sníh.

"Nebyl jsem o moc starší než Yori, " začal tichým hlasem člověka, který už hodně zažil a jako na povel se drobotina otočila po nejmladším chlapci, jehož jméno muž zmínil, " když jsem se ztratil v lese. Šel jsem dál v naději, že dojdu na konec nebo někoho potkám, ale čím hlouběji do lesa jsem se dostával, tím neznámější pro mě les byl, zdálo se mi, jako by se stromy stahovaly, nikde se nepohnul ani lístek, ptáci umlkli a to mrtvé ticho přímo trhalo uši. Oblohu nebylo přes husté koruny vůbec vidět a všude bylo šero i když sotva minulo poledne. Nikde nebylo ani živáčka, zůstal jsem tam úplně sám, vystrašený, bezmocný. Mohl jsem se tam trmácet hodiny, nejspíš jsem chodil v kruhu, bez pojmu o čase, než jsem se vysíleně svezl do mechu. Byl jsem vážně malý, mladší než Shizuka, pamatoval jsem sotva šest zim. Ležel jsem zmožený blouděním a pláčem, když jsem najednou v tom přítmí zahlédl stříbrný záblesk. I když to téměř okamžitě zmizelo v té záplavě zeleně, bylo to pro mě jako jakýsi stříbrný plamínek naděje. Zapomněl jsem na únavu a rozeběhl se za tím. Snad to vycítilo zoufalost dítěte, snad mě to chtělo vyhnat z místa jeho bydliště, nevím. Až na kraji lesa se mi povedlo to zahlédnout celého. Byla to liška. Liška se srstí stříbrnou jako svit měsíce. Dívala se na mně a já měl pocit, že se usmívá s očima přivřenýma do tmavých štěrbinek."

"Liščí démon." Vydechlo hnědovlasé děvčátko, až dosud odpočívající v sestřině klíně. Na vrásčité tváři muže se objevil prchavý úsměv, jako by mu připomněla jakousi chvíli v jeho životě, pohřbenou pod lavinou času.

"Také jsem si to myslel." Pokýval hlavou, " Babička tvrdila, že je to posel Inari, bohyně plodnosti, matka se zlobila, že mi plete hlavu pohádkami. Tu noc jsem snil o lišce, stejně jako každou další, která následovala. Dlouho mi bylo vtloukáno do hlavy, že se mi to jen zdálo, že mám jenom moc bujnou fantasii. Nakonec jsem tomu tak nějak napůl uvěřil a vydrželo mi to do doby, než se liška objevila znovu. Tehdy mi bylo možná čtrnáct, vydali jsme se s přáteli ke svatyni v horách, lákáni pověrami, že se tam objevují duchové. Byla už tma, když jsme dorazili k úpatí hory, kde jsme se utábořili a pod rouškou tmy jsme šplhali křivolakou stezkou až nahoru. Cesta to byla příšerná a je zázrak, že se nikomu nic nestalo. Svatyně byla stará, polorozpadlá a děsivá ve vší té tmě, kdy zářily jen hvězdy, ale duchové nikde nebyli. Čekali jsme dlouho a těsně před svítáním jsme se zklamaní rozhodli vrátit. Šel jsem poslední, zahloubaný do vlastních myšlenek, nedával pozor na cestu a než jsem si to stačil uvědomit, válel jsem se ve spadaném listí hodný kus od cesty. Seděla tam a pozorovala mě, snad se mi smála. Když jsem se tam však podíval znovu, nebylo po ní stopy. Během toho týdne, co jsme v horách strávili, jsem ji vídal častěji a posledních pár dnů byla jako stříbrný stín, ženoucí se nepozorován za mnou. A když jsme se vrátili, nebylo po ní ani vidu ani slechu. Až jednoho dne, kdy jsem se toulal po okraji lesa, zaslechl jsem tiché kňučení. V křoví nedaleko mě jsem objevil malé stříbrné klubíčko s packou uvězněnou v pasti, kterou tam nejspíš nastražili pytláci. Srst okolo místa, kde se ostré zuby zarývaly hluboko do masa byla slepená krví, barvící i trávu pod ní a stříbrný kožíšek nasákl taktéž. Nevzpírala se, liška jedna hloupá, když jsem ji opatrně vyprostil z bolestivého sevření a jako malé štěně ji odnesl domů. Spala dlouhé dva dny a tři ještě delší noci, vysílená a oslabená ztrátou krve. Měla obrovské štěstí, že ji ocelová past nezpřelámala nožku a rána se až překvapivě dobře hojila. Jakmile jí trochu otrnulo, kulhavě nám pobíhala po domě, vztekle vrčíc, kdykoli jsem se k ní chtěl dostat blíž. Říkal jsem jí Aoimoku, Modrooká, ačkoli její oči byly spíše šedé, šedé jako nebe před deštěm, jako hluboký oceán, bouřící kdesi hluboko pod námi, avšak pro uzounké škvírky, do kterých je přivírala kdykoli se na mně podívala, nebyla jejich barva lehko identifikovatelná. Stálo mě spoustu času a kousanců, než mi dovolila se k ní přiblížit. Moje ruce byly plné různě hlubokých škrábanců a její zuby byly ostré jako jehly, zajíždějící mi hluboko do masa, kdykoli jsem se ji pokusil pohladit. A pak jednoho rána po bouřkové noci, kdy blesky bičovaly oblohu a prudký liják měnil udusanou zem v bahno, zmizela. Zbyly po ní jenom jizvy po dlani a zvláštní stesk bodající do srdce. Smáli se mi, strašili, že mě ošálil démon.

Přešly dvě léta, léta kdy jsem chodil jako tělo bez duše a vyhlížel svou lišku, ale nikdo ji neviděl, nikdo mi nevěřil.

Až jednoho večera, kdy jsem natažený v mokré trávě pozoroval hvězdné nebe vysoko nade mnou, pocítil jsem na stehně hřejivý dotek. Stočená u mého boku dívala se na mne moudrýma očima moje liška, stejná jako tehdy. Dlouho jsme tak vydrželi, pod stromy ještě neobalenými listy, mezi holými větvemi probleskovaly hvězdy a moje srdce se tetelilo radostí z její přítomnosti. Nedocházelo mi, jak moc bláhový jsem, jak moc nebezpečné je milovat lišku, tu mazanou šibalku. Ale něco v těch očích mě nutilo jí věřit, protože to nebyly oči divokého zvířete, ale člověka. Špičkami prstů jsem se probíral její srstí, odrážející chladné světlo hvězd, bál jsem se, že se rozplyne pod každým dalším dotekem, že je to jen iluze vyvolaná osamělým srdcem dospívajícího kluka. Tu noc zůstala se mnou a i když se ráno vytratila, večer přišla zas, znovu mě nechala dotýkat se štíhlého těla, huňatým ocasem mi stírala slzy, o jejichž existenci jsem neměl ani ponětí a její oči byly plny smutku. Nemohl jsem být šťastnější, když jsem měl Modrookou u sebe. Přicházela se setměním a mizela za rozbřesku, snad se snažila potvrdit mou domněnku o jejím démonickém původu. Byl to rok, co se mnou vydržela, moje věrná tichá společnice, než přišel čas se rozloučit. A pak už nebyl kdo by stíral němé slzy, kanoucí po tvářích dolů, když spolu s prvními paprsky slunce zmizela v lese. Hledal jsem ji tolikrát, ale už nikdy se nevrátila."

Ticho, panující okolo ohniště, přerušilo až jedno z polen, které se s prasknutím zhroutilo a do vzduchu se jako roj světlušek zvedl sloupec jisker.

V kroužku klidně oddychovaly děti, zachumlané do pokrývek, nedaleko od nich šuměl potok svou bublavou ukolébavku a vítr se proháněl v korunách stromů. Nikým nezpozorována dopadla na udusanou hlínu slza.

"Nedopověděl jsi příběh." Zaševelilo to u staříkova ucha zvesela. Neotočil se, věděl, kdo je tu s ním, cítil jeho přítomnost od chvíle, kdy vstoupili do lesa. Se slabým poryvem větru se u jeho nohou usadila stříbrná liška, šedé oči přivřené, ostré zuby vyceněné v úsměvu.

"Zestárnul jsi." Poznamenala po pečlivém prozkoumání mužovy tváře.

"Zato ty jsi pořád stejný, Aoimoku."

"Pověz ten příběh jak doopravdy byl." Šeptla liška, drze se vyhoupla na jeho klín a chladným čenichem se otřela o svraštělou tvář.

"Znáš děj lépe než já." Odporoval muž, odstrkujíc stříbrné stvoření z dosahu svého obličeje. Lhal by, kdyby řekl, že ho nemrzí, že už není takový, jak ho lišák znával. Ale i přes to jeho srdce bušilo stejně bláznivě jako před lety a celým tělem se mu rozlévalo mravenčivé teplo.

"Chci tě slyšet to vyprávět, Kioshi." Zavrněla liška podmanivě, stáčejíc se do klubíčka, hlavičku opřenou o starcovo předloktí.

"Odešel jsi. Nechals mě napospas tomu všemu, cos mě donutil k tobě cítit a prostě ses vypařil. A to jsem v tu dobu ani netušil, co jsi doopravdy zač." Lišák se ušklíbl nad lehce vyčítavým podtónem v Kioshiho hlase.

"Věděls, že jsem to já, tehdy na té slavnosti?"

"Kdybych to věděl, nikdy bych si tě nepustil tak blízko k sobě." Podrbal ho stařík mezi ušima, v očích zvláštní lesk, "Nepoznal jsem tě." Přiznal poté, " protože jsem myslel, že jsi liška, ne lišák."

"Ale i tak tě to ke mně táhlo, co?"

"Použil jsi svoje liščí kouzla."obvinil ho Kioshi hravě, za což obdržel kousanec do krku.

"Když jsem ti to řekl, tvářil ses jinak."

"A divíš se mi? Celá léta jsem čekal na svou Modrookou a pak si jen tak nakráčíš a vybalíš na mně, že Modrooká je vlastně Modrooký a že stojí přímo přede mnou. Přeměňovat ses nemusel." Dodal, vzpomínajíc na šok, který ho paralyzoval v okamžiku, kdy se z hromádky oblečení, ve kterém byl ještě před zlomkem vteřiny jeho milenec, vymotala stříbrná liška.

"Přijmi mou nejhlubší omluvu." Poškleboval se mu lišák ironicky. Popravdě si ale užíval blízkost, ve které se nacházeli, po všech těch letech oddělení, ke kterému došlo jeho vinou.

"Proč jsi přišel?"změnil muž téma a liška, lísající se k holé kůži jeho krku, ztuhla. Copak mohl říct, že jako králík umíral steskem po muži, kterého miloval? Copak mohl přiznat, že se tehdy mýlil, že nedokázal zapomenout a čím víc před Kioshim utíkal, tím víc byl týrán vzpomínkami?

Jak se mu mohl podívat do tváře, tváře plné vrásek, na která výrazně zapracoval zub času, jak se mohl podívat do očí stále plných lásky k němu, k démonovi? Ublížil mu, opustil ho, utekl, aby on sám nebyl zraněn a on ho i přesto nevyhání ze své náruče.

"Pořád mám strach, že zmizíš, Modrooký." Šeptl k němu Kioshi, bříšky zhrublých prstů hladící sametovou srst, jemně, jako by se ho dotýkala motýlí křídla a ne těžká ruka člověka, " Že se tě dotknu a ty se rozplyneš jako ranní mlha nad poli, že jsi jenom vidina, blud vymyšlený pomateným mozkem starého dědka."

"Odpusť." Drobné tělo, choulící se ke starcovi už nepatřilo lišce, nýbrž stříbrnovlasému chlapci, po jehož štíhlé tváři se koulelo několik slz. Všechny ty dny, týdny, měsíce a roky, kdy pouze zpovzdálí sledoval život svého milovaného, neschopný se dostat blíž, odhodit veškerý strach z pozdější ztráty, který ho svazoval, všechen ten pocit bezmoci a osamění otřásal srdcem démona, zoufale se tisknoucího ke křehkému tělu starce, člověka, jehož srdce i po letech stále hořelo láskou, stejně čistou a silnou, jako tehdy. Nikdy neměli celou věčnost, nebylo jim přáno být spolu.

"Zůstaň, " promluvil Kioshi k ránu, kdy mu Modrooký, znovu v podobě lišky, usínal v náruči, "zůstaň se mnou až do konce." Protože už mi stejně moc času nezbývá a jediný, koho chci u sebe, jsi ty, Aoimoku.

Divily se děti po probuzení liščině přítomnosti, divili se obyvatelé vesnice, když se vrátili, Kioshi s lišákem po boku.

A když o pár let později stařec snil o stříbrném démonovi naposledy, ze světlých očí lišky, bdící nad ním, vykradly se slzy bolesti ze ztráty milovaného. Jako lovecký nůž protnul ten neznámý pocit Modrookého srdce a zanechal za sebou hlubokou a zhnisanou ránu, která neměla šanci se kdy zahojit.

Protože láska yokaiú je stálá a věrná, neměnná a věčná, zatím co lidské srdce je přelétavé a lidský život moc krátký, než aby ho věnovali jediné osobě. I zapřísáhl se démon slibem složeným v zoufalosti a jeho srdce zůstalo navždy oddané muži, kterého miloval a milovat bude navždy. Vypráví se, že lidé, ztraceni v lesích čas od času zahlédnou stříbřitou čmouhu, jak zdivočelý yokai běhá po lese, vypráví se, že jeho oči jsou plné smutku a v hrudi zeje díra. Avšak to jsou pouze legendy.


End file.
